A device in a printing group of a rotary printing press, having a forme cylinder, a transfer cylinder and a counter-pressure cylinder is known from WO 00/41887 A1. The transfer cylinder and the counter-pressure cylinder have cooperating support elements. To compensate for unwinding differences between the cylinders with the support elements, and/or to prevent unacceptable wear of the support elements, it has been optionally provided that a normal force, i.e. a contact force, between the support elements can be adjusted, and that a shaft distance between the transfer cylinder and the counter-pressure cylinder can be changed. One of the two cylinders with support elements is seated in an eccentric bushing.
Cylinders of a rotary printing press and having so-called bearer rings, are known from DE 29 26 570 C2 and from DE 195 01 243 A1. The bearer rings of adjoining cylinders are supported on each other. Bearer rings are support elements, configured as barrel rings, and arranged on the journals of cylinders and supporting the two ends of the cylinder in order to reduce undesired cylinder vibrations and in this way to make possible clean printing in spite of groove beat. The bearer rings are of such dimensions that the bearer rings arranged on cooperating adjoining cylinders roll off on each other. Thus a defined shaft distance between two printing group cylinders of a rotary printing group is also achieved by the use of such a bearer ring arrangement. Because of their support of the cylinders, which bearer ring support exists in addition to the seating of the cylinders, the bearer rings cause dampening of cylinder vibrations, which are excited, in the course of the rotation of the cylinders, by grooves, which grooves have necessarily been cut into, or formed in the cylinders for holding dressings.
As can be seen in DE 28 02 153 A1, the bearer rings are pushed together under considerable pressure. This is done in order to prevent the bearer rings, which run off on each other, from lifting or sliding off during the printing process.
An arrangement for setting the contact pressure between cylinders of a rotary printing press is known from DD-PS 113 187. The arrangement for plate cylinder adjustment is constructed analogously to that for printing cylinder adjustment.
Document DE 41 42 791 A1 relates to a device for setting the printing pressure, as well as for setting the print-on and print-off setting of printing presses, which can be selectively operated with bearer ring or without bearer ring contact. The device makes possible a common, synchronous adjustment of several cylinders with respect to each other, in a single adjustment process while printing with the bearer rings in contact, as well as with the bearer rings out of contact. In particular, with a change of the printing pressure between the rubber blanket cylinder and the printing cylinder, the plate cylinder is moved to follow the rubber blanket cylinder in such a way that, independently of the printing gap between the rubber blanket and the printing cylinders, the shaft distance between the plate cylinder and the rubber blanket cylinder always remains the same.